Night to Remember
by Lizz281
Summary: A two-shot, Aria and Ezra get drunk and make a decision that they don't remember the next day.
1. Chapter 1

Aria and Ezra are in their apartment after both of them had a long day. Aria takes out a bottle of whiskey and takes a seat next to Ezra on the couch.

"Why don't we just drink tonight and forget about everything", Aria says gesturing to the bottle in her hand. Ezra looks at the bottle for some seconds and then says, "why not we had a long day and week we can let go for today" then grabs the bottle and opens it and just drinks straight from it, then passes it to Aria and says "to us!"

**2 Hours Later (Aria is drunk, Ezra is tipsy):**

Aria grabs the bottle to drink more, but when she tries to drink it nothings comes out from the bottle so she screams, "EZRA THERE'S NO MORE DR...DR...INK IN HERE" and tries to get up but fails at it and falls back on the couch and starts to laugh. Ezra on the other hand is just tipsy and says, "well we've had enough don't you think" as he grabs Aria so she doesn't roll off the couch and kisses her forehead.

Aria just says, "then if we can't drink LETS GO PARTY" and puts her arms up and starts to scream thinks that couldn't be understandable. Ezra just laughs and says, "we're not going to a party, you're drunk." Aria just looks at him with the best puppy eyes a drunk person can do and says, "come on, don't be such a downer!"

Ezra not thinking straight says, "okay but don't leave my sight." So he grabs her hand and they both walk to the street downstairs with Aria almost falling every so often and Ezra holding her to his side. They've been walking for at least ten minutes and Aria out of nowhere stops and Ezra looks back at her and asks, "why did you stop?" Aria just kept looking at the same thing so Ezra just looked at what she saw.

When his sight met with the tattoo shop his eyes popped out and said, "No Aria" so Aria did the puppy eyes again and said, "please we can get the same thing that means a lot to us." He just stares at her till he agrees like always and say, "if I remember the pain tomorrow I'm blaming everything on you" and Aria just grabs his hand and runs into the shop.

A man with his whole body tattooed looks at them for a minute then asks, "so your first time" Aria just nods happily and Ezra nods slowly and nervously. The man laughs a little because in most cases the man are the ones that are excited and the woman are nervous and says, "okay so what will y'all be getting." Aria thinks in deep thought and then her eyes brighten up and says, "B26" the man looks confused but just nods and says, "how will you like me to put it capitalised or... wait just put it on this paper" he hands it to Aria, but Ezra grabs it because he knows Aria isn't even thinking straight so she won't even be able to write something understandable and writes B26 on the paper and hands it back to the man.

"So who's first?" the man asks, and Aria screams "MEEEE" and follows the man to get the tattoo. He just gets his needle and puts black ink on it and asks, "where do you want it" Aria thinks for a little bit and says, "on my inner wrist" and the man nods and says, "this will hurt a little so..." She just nods and after a little screaming five minutes later she's finished and just says, "that wasn't bad good thing I was drinking before this" and laughs then says while looking at Ezra "your turn babe where are you getting it"

Ezra looks at the man as he's sitting down and says, "on my left side of my hip" and just raises his shirt and says, "I should have drank more"and the man laughs and just writes the same thing like Aria has. After about five minutes Ezra gets up and puts his shirt on and say, "Aria you're lucky I love you more than anything in this world because I just got ink that's permanent for you." After he says this he chuckles and pays the man and says, "Now were going home and getting some rest."

**To be continued... next chapter will be up tomorrow **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just wanted to thank you all for the follows, likes, and reviews it means a lot, thank you**_**.**

Ezra wakes up with a headache and a little pain on his hip, he just thinks is because of his hangover so he doesn't care to check. So he just gets up and gathers some clothes to take a shower while doing this he notices the empty bottle on the counter. And slaps his hand to his face for being such an idiot for drinking too much and then regrets it after he feels his head hurting even more than before. He just holds his hand to his head like if it will help and just goes to the restroom.

When he's taking his shirt off to take a shower he sees a large bandage on his hip where it was hurting earlier. He tries to think of last night but of course doesn't remember and just peals of half of the bandage and sees B and then pulls it all off and sees the tattoo 'B26'. He doesn't know what to do so he touches it to see if it might be fake but as soon as he feels the little pain of touching it he knows its not fake. He just chooses to worry about it after his shower thinking maybe he'll be able to think more clearly after.

After his shower he goes and chooses to make some eggs and bacon for both him and Aria because that's one thing he can make without burning. He doesn't put a shirt on kind of forgetting he had a tattoo and just goes about and starts making them breakfast. Around ten minutes later while he's still busy making breakfast Aria wakes up to a bigger headache and just put her head deeper into the pillow trying to make the pain go away and moans trying also to make it go away.

Ezra hears her as he's finishing their breakfast and chuckles as he puts the eggs and bacon on plates and puts the two plates on their table then goes to her side. "Now do you regret drinking that whole bottle of whiskey with me", Ezra says gesturing to the bottle on the counter. Aria just says, "kind of but whatever it got our minds of things right (laughs) and I don't remember anything from last night do you?" As she gets up into a sitting position and puts her hands to her face.

As she's doing this she feels something on her wrist and she looks at it then looks at Ezra that's standing there and notices the 'B26' on his waist and says, "what's that and why do I have a bandage on my wrist." Ezra remembering looks at his hip and says hurriedly, "about that I woke up and went to take a shower and say a bandage on it too and got it off and I guess we got a tattoo but I don't know what yours says" as she hears this she gets the bandage off and says, "mine says the same, what did we do yesterday."

She has a concentrated look trying to remember but just gives up and says, "yea I don't remember anything and this hangover isn't helping" and Ezra tries not to laugh but fails and earns a punch from Aria saying, "hey its not funny" and he nods then says, "come on we can try figuring this out while eating the breakfast that you boyfriend made." Aria doesn't even try to get up and says, "can we please eat in bed I don't feel like getting up my heads pounding too much" putting her head pack on her hands.

Ezra just goes and gets their food and says, "that's what you get for drinking more than me" earning a death stare from her so he stops talking and just brings the food to bed. When he's done bringing the food he sits down next to her and says, "I'll bring the aspirin" and brings the aspirin taking two pills himself. After they finish breakfast and put everything up he says, "at least we got something that has a big meaning to us and we can tell the story behind what B26 is" gesturing to the tattoo on his hip.

Aria looks at her wrist and smiles brightly saying, "yea now we have something else to share and this is forever like my love for you and when we're not together we can just look at this and remember we're always going to be their for each other." Ezra smiles even bigger if even possible and goes to where she's at and kisses her with all the love and passion he has in that moment. After they pull away for air Ezra says, "you always make me fall more in love with you even when you have a hangover" and laughs. They spend the rest of the day cuddling in bed watching black and white movies.

**THE END**

_**Thank you again and if you have anything you'd like me to write about DM me I'll love to get some more ideas.**_


End file.
